The Bloody Breakdown
After an experiment gone wrong, Violet turns into a bloody killer, and Jones must figure out a way to change Violet back to normal. Characters *Jones *Violet (Antagonist) *Spark *Alice *Michael *Jade (Mentioned) Transcript (Violet was practicing martial arts with katanas, testing her skill, agility and dexerity) Jones: (Out of nowhere) Watcha up to? Violet: Nothing. (still practicing) Jones: If you really want to be more powerful you should train like Jade. Violet: I'm more into outwitting powerful beings. Jones: Then how strong are you then? Violet: Just, regularly strong. Jones: I bet you want to be stronger. Jones: Yes or No? Cause I've been working on new experiments for super human strength. Violet: I guess if can't be that bad. Jones: Well duh! Just come to my lab. Violet: (rolls eyes) Fine. (Cuts to Violet strapped to a table and Jones is about to inject Violet with a needle) Jones: Don't worry, this won't hurt. Violet: Okay. (Jones inject the needle in Violet and suddenly the lights go out, and some screaming is heard) Jones: What the fuck is that!? (The lights come on, and Violet is gone) Jones: Where did she go? (Violet starts to laugh psychotically) Jones: Where are you!? Violet: (pupils turn red and tiny) I feel so fucking great! Jones: Well you don't sound good! (Suddenly Jones sees the door open and Violet runs out) Jones: Oh fuck! (Jones goes outside and Violet is gone into the city) Jones: I got to fix this shit! (Violet is seen with blood around her body killing many people while laughing maniacally) Jones: (Notices Violet) Hey! Stop! Bloody Violet: Why? Cause I'm so bloody!? Jones: Because you're killing people! Bloody Violet: (laughs) I know, and I like it! Spark: What's wrong with her? Jones: Long story, it involves an experiment gone wrong. Alice: Experiment gone wrong? Spark: What experiment? Jones: Too make her stronger. Spark: Did it backfire? Jones: She wants to kill people, so I'll say yes. Michael: That's not good! (A couple of knives is heading toward Alice and Michael) Alice: Oh shit! (Dodges the knives) Michael: Fuck! (Dodges the knives) Spark: (deflects the knives) Violet! Snap out of it will ya!? Jones: That won't work! Bloody Violet: I'm making got to make you all squeal like pigs. Alice: (To Bloody Violet) There's something wrong with you! Bloody Violet: Bitch! FUCK you! (tries to stab Alice) Alice: (Michael pushes her out of the way) Okay, something is wrong with you! Jones: You three better stay away, she'll kill you! (Bloody Violet notices Jones and does a cyclone move with knives and swords) Jones: Oh Fuck! (Uses his telekinesis to move the cyclone into the ocean) Most likely Japan will have another tsunami. (Bloody Violet then spins in a tornado-like manner and knives and katanas) Jones: We have to run! (He then runs with Spark, Alice and Michael away from Bloody Violet) Bloody Violet: Get the fuck back here! Jones: No! You must be stopped and we have to find a way! Bloody Violet: Fuck you Jones! (shoots eye lasers at Jones and the others) Alice: (Dodges the eye lasers) How is she doing that? Jones: i have no fucking clue! (Shoots eye laser back at Bloody Violet) (Bloody Violet generates a fire force field) Michael: Well, we're screwed! Jones: No! I just need to make an antidote! Spark: How about I distract Violet!? Alice: But you'll get killed! Michael: Are you sure man? Spark: Yeah, I'm sure. (runs of to fight Violet) (Spark fights off Violet as best as he can, Violet spins like a tornado at Spark but he dodges and gets several cuts) Jones: So you two are going to come with me to my lab and help find a way to make an antidote. Alice & Michael: Okay. (Follows Jones to his lab as Spark gets up and continues to fight Bloody Violet) Bloody Violet: Come on anime boy! Is that all you got!? (laughs more maniacally) (Spark gets angry) Spark: (tries to calm down) I'm not gonna kill you Viola! (fights Violet) (Back at Jones Lab) Jones: I can make an antidote by mixing these two chemicals and then having it ready. Alice: How long will it take? Jones: I have no fucking idea. (Cuts back to the fight between Spark and Bloody Violet) Bloody Violet: (tackles Spark) DIE! (Bloody Violet and Spark continue to punch and kick each other) Spark: Come on! Where are they!? Bloody Violet: What's wrong little boy lightning? Can't save yourself!? (Jones flies out and distracts Bloody Violet with his eye laser) Jones: Bitch, you better stop all this! (Alice and Michael come up behind Bloody Violet and hold her down as Jones prepares to inject Bloody Violet with the antidote) Jones: This is for your own good! (Jones injects the antidote needle into Bloody Violet, Bloody Violet struggles back soon turns back to normal) Jones: Nice! It worked! Violet: (unconscious) Ugh, my head. What happened? Jones: You went berserk. Violet: What!? How!? Jones: My experiment on you went wrong, so you tried to kill us, now this antidote should make you even stronger! Violet: I don't know what to say. Jones: What should you say Violet: That I should thank you or kill you. Jones: Uhhh…. maybe thank me? (Hides behind Spark) Alice: (To Violet) Maybe you can see if your really that strong. Violet: Sure. (Violet touches the wall and disintegrates it using her energy) Jones: It works! I'm the shit! Violet: Looks like you have my thankfulness. Jones: Great! Now I'm going to get the fuck out of here before you try to rip my head off for making you go insane. (Flies off) The End Category:Episodes